


Little Talks

by Glowstickia



Series: Gasoline Believer [5]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Takes place after the events of Counterbalance.When an Isabel let's herself into your garage, she's gonna ask for hot cocoa. And when you get her hot cocoa, she'll want a place to talk. And when you get a place to talk, she'll want to spend the night. And when she wants to spend the night, feelings will be talked about.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> For the event Pnat Summer! Head over to mayviewmaidens on tumblr to check other entries out!
> 
> Songs listened to while tying was: Your Bones & Little Talks both by Of Monsters and Men.

Isabel shielded her eyes as she looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. Peachy. She twirled her umbrella and shouldered it. She had to think of something quick. Her eyes stared down the hill, towards the dojo, but her gaze shifted as she turned towards the top. Her mind was made.

She should probably grab her bike.

Climbing hills were harder than riding down them. There wasn’t wind in her face and her legs weren’t in front of her as she’d hollar and whooped as she’d race her brother to the bottom. They both had their fair share of bruises and scrapes. Cuts as one would inevitably stear into a bush. Though, while neither wore their helmets, (they were for wimps anyways), they never got more than banged up legs. With a huff, Isabel blew the hair clinging to her forehead away. If the hill wasn’t so dang steep, she’d take to climbing.

A large skeletal bird leaking wisps of purple flew overhead. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two headed lake monster raise its two heads and bite at an orange kite flying too close. She didn’t stop when the streetlights turned on, nor did she wait for Max to answer her brief text as she flipped into his garage.

_FWOOP_

“At least use the door like a normal person.”

She grinned as her hands squeezed the handlebars. “No fun in that.”

Max rolled his eyes as he pushed his hat back. “No fun in climbing up to my house either.” He said, readjusting the cap to shadow his eyes. They were purpled, like he hadn’t slept in a few days, almost as though Julip Pobin was keeping him up.

“Hey sleepy head,” she hit the kickstand and started moving her bike towards the garage door, “your face looks like it got hit by a car.”

“And this is the fifth time this week you broke into my house you kleptoflip,” he leaned against the door, eyes half lidded. If it weren’t for gravity he’d probably fall asleep standing, “you at least gonna fix my garage?”

She shrugged as she placed her hand on the garage door. “Maybe…” she pulled back and grinned, “but,” he immediately groaned, “I require fuel.”

“There it is.” He sighed and pushed off the door frame. “Holding my poor door for ransom.” He turned and gestured for her to follow, “Come along Mary Poppins, I’m sure my father can pay.”

She snorted as she put the kickstand back. “You haven’t even heard the demands.”

“Knowing you,” he shoved his hands in his pockets as he climbed the stairs, “they’re steep.”

When they reached the top they found Zoey and Mr. Puckett at the coffee table munching on popcorn. “There you are!” Father Puckett threw popcorn in the air, “We were wondering if you had been bested by the Goblin King.”

“You missed the stank swamp.” Zoey shoved more popcorn in her mouth.

Max huffed. “I thought you paused it.”

Isabel peeked out from behind him. “Whatcha watchin?”

Zoey bounced out of her seat and ran over to her. “Iz!!” Popcorn toppled over Sir Puckett as the seat cushion recoiled. Zoey wrapped her arms as best she could around Isabel. Max rolled his eyes dramatically, but his mouth showed hints of a smile. “What cha doing here?” She squinted up at Isabel, then changed her gaze to her brother.

He held up his hands in defense. “Hey, I’m not the one who left her bike here.”

Isabel slid her arm on Zoey’s shoulders. “I require a potion.” She winked.

Zoey’s eyes widened as she beamed at Isabel. “Oooooo,” she gave a toothy grin, “well perhaps the Dad Father has what you require.”

Dad Father adjusted his glasses, the popcorn forgotten. “We have many wares here. What potion does thou seek?”

Isabel stood tall as she placed both hands on top of the umbrella’s handle. “One hot and hails from the land of Cocoa." 

The Potion’s Merchant stroked his invisible, non-existent beard. "Yes, but of course. Apprentice!” he pointed at Max, “Fetch this nice Knight,” he paused and looked to Isabel. She nodded in approval, “the Cocoa of Hot from the Cabinets of Holding.”

Max shook his head, but played along anyways. “But of course Potion Father.” He waved Isabel to follow him to the kitchen. Zoey returned to her spot on the couch and munched on the remaining popcorn.

Father Popcorn turned and called out. “And if you could Apprentice, we require another bowl of the Corn that is Popped!”

Max snorted as Isabel covered her mouth hiding her grin. “Yes Pop Father.” In the kitchen Max made a bee-line for one of the taller cabinets. “Swiss Miss okay?” he asked, climbing onto the counter.

Isabel shrugged. “If its the only thing you’ve got.” She stared at the fridge, “Please tell me you actually have milk up here.”

Max climbed down with three hot chocolate packets. “That’s….a good question.”

Isabel hooked her umbrella to a chair and shook her head as she opened the fridge. Max had moved to another cabinet for what she assumed was mugs. A gallon of milk greeted her as well as deli meats, strawberry jam, cheese, a carton of eggs, and more things Isabel ignore in favor of grabbing the milk jug. She checked the date. Still good. “You do and you pass…” She placed it on the counter, “for now.”

“Excellent, first test I’ve passed for something that needed no studying.” Mugs clinked in his hands as he set three down next to the milk and the chocolate packets. He tore open one and dumped it into the mug. His hand hovered for a moment before he went to work on the next one. “So, other than your bike, why are you here?” He opened the next one and dumped it.

Isabel watched him and uncapped the milk. “Someone needed to teach you how to properly make hot cocoa.” His gaze shifted to her as he undid the last packet. Her lips thinned. “Not…here.” Max nodded as he dumped the final packet. She poured milk into the three glasses and they took turns nuking the drinks in the microwave.

Hot chocolate made and popcorn popped they wandered into the living room with gifts of appeasement. “We’re gonna hang out in my room.” Max said, handing the Popcorn Lord a new bag of freshly popped popcorn while Isabel handed Zoey the extra hot chocolate they made.

Zoey blew on her mug while Father Pop opened the bag. “As you do Son,” he called out as Max and Isabel walked down the hall to Max’s room.

Spirits scattered as he entered and seemed relieved when it was just them. Hissing Pete gave a small hiss in his corner in greeting. Lefty waved and turned another page of a superhero comic left on the floor. PJ…Julip Pobin… looked up and gave a wide creepy grin clocking in at 8.7. “Hallo!”

Isabel waved in greeting. “Long time.” She stepped over scattered clothes and comics as she made her way over to the bed. It was messy like the rest of the room, sheets thrown and twisted. One of the pillows was dangling on the side only being held by the pressure between the mattress and the base board. She twirled and hooked her umbrella at the edge of the bed, placed her cocoa on the bedside table, and plopped down. “So,” she kicked off her shoes, “how’s everyone doin’ tonight?”

Max high-fived Lefty with his free hand as Hissin’ Pete gave a low hiss in response. PJ poked his index fingers together. “Doin’ alrighty Miss.” Smile clocked at a 6.7.

She nodded. “We’ll work on that.”

Max sipped his hot chocolate. He shrugged. “How are you doin’ tonight?” He kicked a small pile of clothes under the bed and took another sip. His eyes looking past Isabel’s ‘are you serious’ face.

Isabel arched an eyebrow as Max continued to sip lightly and avoid her gaze. “Maxwell.”

He sipped louder.

“Max.”

He choked and sat his hot chocolate next to her mug. He wheezed and held up his hand. “I’m fine-” he smacked his chest. Lefty floated over and smacked his back. She frowned and crossed her arms. He held up his index finger and inhaled deeply. “Fine, yep not dying, already a spectral.” Max readjusted his cap and nodded at Lefty. “Thank you.” Lefty gave the okay sign before floating back to the comic PJ had since lost focus in.

Isabel shook her head and picked up her mug. She stared at the side, reading the 'A Hug In A Mug’ a few times before focusing on the warmth of the cocoa in her hands. “Would it be too much to ask to sleep over again?”

He scratched his cheek, barely touching the distinct purple dragging down his eyelids. “Dad wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure Zoey would insist on you sleeping in her room instead of under my bed like l-”

PJ gasped. His eyes filled with wonder. Isabel took a quick glance between his and Max’s eyes and…noticed unsettling similar signs of tired. “Oh boy oh boy! A sleep over! Mister Max could we break out the board game?” he faltered, “I don’t like jail…BUT!” he brightened almost immediately, “We could also try cards.” He rubbed his chin, “Though I can’t hold them…BUT!”

Isabel and Max both raised their hands to calm him. Lefty patted PJ’s head before resting on it.

PJ looked up. “Oh, okay.” He grinned a 4.5 and slowly waved as he sank into the ground. “I’m gonna check the store yep.” And like that he was gone.

They stared at the floor for a moment before looking back at each other. “So.” “Soooo.”

Isabel took a swig of her drink and set it down. “I can always flip out of here if needed.”

Max shook his head. “Nah, its fine, but you can’t keep avoiding Ed’s questions.” She blinked and stared at him. Her mouth twitched. He pulled his hat down before turning to clean up more of his messy room. “I think Zoey is holding the air mattress hostage.” He picked up and chucked his baseball glove into his closet.

Isabel rubbed her arms, wincing as the friction under her jacket tugged on band-aids. She inhaled and went for it. “You haven’t slept well lately…” He stopped rummaging through the pile of old homework papers as his shoulders drooped.

He stood slowly and kept his back to her. Black energy started pouring off his shoulders as he rubbed his left arm. “I mean its hard when you’re surrounded by spirits and ghosts that mean well.”

Isabel’s eyes moved to her mug again. 'A Hug In A Mug’. She stood. Her socks padded her steps as she made her way over to him. Without saying a word she put her forehead to his shoulder and squeezed him. She could feel her spectral energy drift off her shoulders as she fought tears. Max shook. A couple seconds later he grasped for her arms and squeezed. The sound of a quiet sniffle and distant laughter were the only things breaking the silence as the two stood in darkness. When Max lowered his arms, Isabel took it as a signal to let go.

“We’re a mess,” Isabel said as she pushed away her tears with the heel of her hand. Max rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. He sniffed and looked back at her. “What? Nooooo,” he rolled his eyes and gave his snarky smirk, “what gave you that idea? Honestly.”

Isabel tilted her head as she placed her hands on her hips. “Really Maximillion Von Spee?” her eyebrow arched more, “Really?”

He tugged at his hat and deflated a little. “Yeah, we’re a mess.” He gestured to his room, “I mean look where we’re at.”

She snorted. “Better than the park.” Her eyes widened as she squeezed her lips shut.

Max smooshed his cheeks before dragging his hands down. “Yes, that.” his hands tugged on the back of his neck, “That is why we’re a mess.”

Her eyebrow twitched. “You’re one to talk-”

“Iz,” he pressed his hands on her shoulders, “I know you haven’t told your own brother about what happened. He hasn’t stopped pestering me about you avoiding him except at night.”

Isabel inhaled deeply and whistled softly. “Guerra’s are tough. One spirit isn’t going to send me over the edge-”

“Iz,” he squeezed, “your under the Puckett’s roof not a Dojo.” 

Isabel’s cheery facade crumbled. She reached up, grabbed his wrists, and gave them a tight squeeze. Her eyes glistened wet with fresh tears. “I slept on the beanbag chair a few times. He stopped asking why after the 4th night. I think he needed the company as much as I did.” she sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, “He hasn’t said much about what he and Isaac went through, and I’ve been able to counter his questions. I doubt anyone else has noticed. No one exactly says anything to each other unless they’re roommates.”

Max let his arms drop to his sides. “You should still talk to him. He is your brother after all.” He started rubbing his left arm, “Zoey means well, but she’s like….8. She also doesn’t know anything about ghosts or spirits and she’d probably freak out or throw a pillow at my face if I told her I’m harboring a dangerous spirit under my-" 

Isabel immediately turned and stared at the bed. "You kept it?”

Max swallowed. “Well, yeah? I didn’t know what to do with it. Heck, I forgot it was still attached to my bat…”

Isabel immediately got down on her knees and started pulling thrown sheets out of her way. Her hand began to glow bright red as her arm scanned the cluttered undergrowth of Max’s bed. “Where did you-”

“Iz,” he sat on his haunches and tapped on her shoulder, “thank you for bringing sunshine to…under there I’m sure the dust bunnies loved it.”

She rolled to her side. “Why didn’t you tell me you still had it?! I could’ve-” she stopped and took a deep breath to collect herself, “You know how dangerous that thing is, especially near  _you_.”

He rocked back and sat down crossing his legs. “Why else do you think I’ve been having nightmares? I’ve kept it relatively 'safe’. I haven’t touched it since….since Moodstruck got tooled. I promise.”

Isabel sat up. “So then, is it under there? I didn’t see a large flashlight under there.”

“Oh that’s becaaaaaaaause,” Max scooted forward, rolled onto his stomach, and brushed away piles of clothes. He tapped the floor until he felt the wooden corners press into his hand, “I,” he grunted as he dragged out a small wooden box. It was rectangular, and made out of soft white wood. He pushed off the ground and sat up again. He tapped the sliding lid, “I put it in here so the spirits wouldn’t be exposed by it or directly touch it too easily.”

She nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. “Smart, but…it clearly scares you.” Her gaze shifted from the box to Max’s eyes. “You’ve had nightmares right?”

His mouth twitched down. “None of them were pleasant. Hurt even more when you were in a few.”

Isabel shuddered having a few of her own nightmares ghost her vision. Being tangled in swings. A green glowing light. A single, glistening, white eye. Murky water. She reached out for the box. “That’s it, I’ll-” Max kicked the box across the floor. “Hey.”

“You’re not taking it with you.” His voice was firm, but looking in his eyes, she could see the hints of fear.

“Max.”

“No, it upsets you. I may match its color, but it hurt you the most.” 

They stared at each other, daring the other to budge first. Daring the other to speak. Neither party was backing down. At this moment PJ's face poked through the floor. "Well, the store seems clear-oh! A staring contest! Who's winning?" Lefty, still riding on PJ's head patted him and pointed down. "Oh? OH! Right forgot to check the windows right, yes."

When the duo disappeared again, Isabel leaned forward and closed her eyes. "Well, neither of us should keep it. Agreed?"  
  
Max nodded, reached for her hand, and squeezed her wrist. "Agreed." She smiled. He huffed as he fell backwards dramatically on a few thrown band t-shirts. "So, what should we do with it?"  
  
Isabel hummed. "We could bury it."  
  
Max shook his head. He squinted at the ceiling. "If I've learned anything from Jumanji is that, if you toss it for nature to take care of, the drums will call people and the cycle will begin again."

Isabel frowned in his general direction. "OOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Well, definitely not giving it to Spender."  
  
Max shook his head. "Nope, that is a good call."  
  
"That...we should-?"  
  
"No, I mean good call on not giving it to him. I also veto no on giving it to your grandpa."  
  
Isabel blew a raspberry. "Ugh, its cause it'll be in my house isn't it."  
  
"Mhm," Max rolled to his side and stared up at her, "so, who can you think spectral wise would be best bet at keeping this thing...safe-ish."  
  
Isabel tapped the floor. Her name popped into her head almost immediately. "Zarei."

"The...ghost train lady? Our new nurse?" He mulled it over for a second. "Yeah, yeah she might be good."  
  
Isabel leaned back on Max's bed. "Considering our options, she's probably our best bet."  
  
"Truuuuue." He sat up and sighed. "Well, its late and there is no way Dad's gonna allow you to go back on your bike at this time of night, so." He grunted as he stood, and wobbled, "Let's get sleeping arrangements settled and maybe watch something. I think Labyrinth's over by now."  
  
Isabel grinned as Max held out a hand. She took it. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO that is Little Talks. Hope you enjoyed~ I've been trying to write this fic since finishing Counterbalance, but OG fic was more...dark than how this turned out. I am super glad I didn't go through with writing the fic right away! The whole way I've called it "the PTSD fic" because it's not often where characters are given a chance to decompress after stressful things AND since Counterbalance was heavy on emotion manipulation (Moodstruck, you fool) I wanted to show how these two grew from their encounter. Course, both of them are very close to the chest emotion wise, and drawing out their words to say feelings was like pulling teeth. I have a couple more ideas up my sleeve for this series so here's hoping!
> 
> Bonus by Monstrblood:  
> Zoey “Ten bucks they're talking about their feelings”
> 
> Isabel comes out of the room “Thanks Max I feel a lot better”
> 
> Dad Puckett slaps monopoly money in Zoey's hand.


End file.
